


If You Can't Beat 'Em

by type_username_here



Category: Original Work
Genre: (it's really predictable), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Evil, My First Fanfic, Not a Love Story, Other, Please Kill Me, Villains and Heros, What is grammar?, Written for a Class, a horrible plot twist, a shitty story, crappily written metaphors, nothing is what it seems, please, teenage angst but not really, this is actually horrible, this is not proof read, urgh, villains not actually evil, written for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_username_here/pseuds/type_username_here
Summary: Waking up had to be the worst part of Mia's day. Maybe it was how everyone else seemed too lively and awake, or maybe it was how it was still dark enough to be considered night time by most of the human population. But when she thought about it a little too long she would remember that it was because it was way too quiet.orAn assignment for class that I decided to show to the world.





	If You Can't Beat 'Em

Waking up had to be the worst part of Mia's day. Maybe it was how everyone else seemed too lively and awake, or maybe it was how it was still dark enough to be considered night time by most of the human population. But when she thought about it a little too long she would remember that it was because it was way too quiet. Quiet meant that there was nothing to do, nothing to do meant that she would have to reflect on her daily problems and worries. For example, this morning she thought about the quiet whisper of her name coming from one of her colleagues when her back was turned. Said whisper was followed by small giggles and hushed warnings about the girl with senses too strong to be normal and strength too powerful to be contained within such a small body. 

 

By the time seven o'clock rolled around Mia was just about ready to give up on making her unruly hair look a little more presentable when she recalled a conversation between her and one of the many people she worked with. Who had it been? Something that started with and "L", Leane? Lorean?... Lydia? Yeah, that was it, Lydia had told her that she would look so much more professional if she would just pull her hair back. the problem was that buns and ponytails made Mia's head hurt and made her feel rather uncomfortable. But when explaining the this, she was dismissed with a wave of a perfectly manicured hand and a "beauty hurts". Sighing, she picked up the brush and began to once again work through the many knots that her short hair managed to obtain. 

 

After following Lydia's instructions and receiving a thumbs up from her brother Mia grabbed a knapsack. It was filled with something she could only assume was her dad's baking but had no time to contemplate as she ran out the door and into the bus. 

 

Walking into a government facility thirty minutes late was never fun. The experience often included snide remarks and comments from passing workers. Luckily, today she heard the villain alarm ringing through the hallways the moment that she entered the building. 

 

"Attention all workers, please report back to your stations," the monotone voice echoed through the halls. Mia watched as a random strangers dropped a pot of coffee, surprised by the sudden noise. Giggling, she received more than a few nasty looks from those around her. 

 

Eyes widening, she realized that if she didn't hurry now, she would be even later than she already was and that would be a problem. 

 

Somewhere on her jog to the main room someone had handed her a suit and helmet along with a brief explanation of the problem this time. 

 

Another villain was attacking, and from the looks of it she was familiar with them. Her train of thought ended with a loud "Mia!" Looking up, she realised that she stood in the shadow of the rather scary leader who towered over her, his face turning red. 

 

"Testing started twenty minutes ago Mia," he spoke, clenching his fists. "If you're this late again there will be consequences." 

 

Mia decided that this would not be a good time to speak back and get into more trouble, so nodding her head she took off to the changing room. 

 

Minutes later she reappeared, suit and helmet on and soon enough they had steered her out of the building. The moment she stepped outside she could see the smoke that had begun to rise just a few blocks away. Listening closely, she could hear random shrieks and yells, but no blood-curling screams. That was better then usual. 

 

Gathering up her confidence, she darted between civilians and the few police who had arrived. 

 

To say that the crime scene was a mess would be an understatement. The few warehouses that had survived the years of wear and tear had crumbled in the explosions. All that was left was unsteady support beams and small patches of fire. 

 

In the middle of it all stood a tall man wearing what she could only assume was a mocking of her suit. It looked like it was comfortable and well-fitted, it even had the government logo. The only difference was that hers was red while his was green. 

 

The two observed each other for what could only have been seconds but felt more like an eternity. Eventually, the villain took pity and began with the usual speech about power and ruling the world. 

 

"You know, you look quite young," he said, tilting his head, "but I have seen you in action before. I know how good you are, you are better at your job than everyone makes you out to be. So here's my proposition, you join me and we can change the world. How does that sound?" His tone did not sound menacing, in fact he sounded as is he really believed every word that came out of his mouth. 

 

Shaking her head, Mia replied, "No, that doesn’t sound like a good deal. There is nothing that you can do that the hero training program cannot." 

“Really,? “ he asked, “are they teaching you everything? Are they really everything that you want? Do they even treat you as an equal, as a person?” 

Now that hurt, it was true that no one at work really treated her with the respect that she deserved. In fact, no one was really nice to her, but that wasn’t a reason to join the bad guy. 

“They could stand to be a little nicer but that’s not a good enough reason, “ she replied, shaking her head, “you can’t change my mind and that’s final. “ 

“Really, so you don’t mind how they treat you? How they always ask you to be perfect? Telling you that you could be so much better, so much more beautiful, so much more perfect? Your skills could use work, you could be stronger. Doesn’t it hurt? " 

Balling her fists, her eyes refused to leave the floor, "Yeah, and what would you know about it? You've never been the good guy, you never had to look a specific way, think only the right thoughts, be a person who isn't you! You don't know what it's like! " 

"oh?" the masked villain inquired, "so they haven't told you?" 

"Told me what?" she asked, attempting to sound somewhat viscous while taking a step back. 

 

"I used to be you". 

 

What? 

 

Oh. 

 

Oh. 

 

No, no, what? that didn't make any sense. That wasn't even a possibility. A superhero before her, more importantly, a superhero that joined the villains. Why had she never heard of this before? He must have been trying to lie in order to have the upper hand, confuse her or something? But the more that Mia thought about it, the more it started to make sense. The hateful glares and malicious comments hiding eyes filled with fear and memories of another colleague. Everyone trying to shape her into the best version of herself simply to make sure that she would be too nice and caring to ever join a darker force. The pieces all fit together like a perfect puzzle, but Mia continued to try and find something, anything that she could latch on to, any loophole to prove her theory wrong. 

"No!" she yelled, "no, that isn't possible! I'm the first superhero, I'm the only superhero! The training program would never keep something like this from me. No! There would be proof, o-or...or something." 

This didn’t make any sense, nothing made sense and so her body did the one thing that it had been trained to do. Attack. 

Running forward she lifted her fist and let out a scream that sounded more animal that human. Of course the masked man expected the first punch, but Mia was confused, and scared, and conflicted, and it hurt. So the young hero threw punch, after punch, after kick, letting her body run through moves that she had practiced too many times to count. 

Finally, after what felt like forever the villain gained the upper hand and the tables were turned. Now it was he who led an onslaught of seemingly merciless attacks. 

Eventually the villain grew tired and his attacks slowed down, but Mia had lost and they both knew it. There was nothing that she could do, she was in pain and more bruises than she could count. She would be the laughing stock of the Hero Company and just about everyone who owned a social media account would be ale to see the unbeatable hero, laying on the ground, beaten. There was no point in caring anymore, she had lost not only the battle but everything. She would lose the little respect she had gathered, her job, her future, everything. Sighing she pulled off the helmet (there was no need to hide her face anymore) and threw it to the ground beside her. 

"holy …"the villain breathed out, his eyes widened as he realized what he had done. 

The vanquished hero could do nothing but croak out a quiet "what?" In response. 

"I knew you were young but...but this is just wrong. I mean you can't be older than what ?Fifteen, maybe sixteen? I have a niece who's your age...I just beat up someone who could be my niece. That is... that is so messed up. " 

"I-I...I don’t understand. What do you mean? What's so messed up about that?" she questioned, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear away tears. 

"You want to know what wrong with this picture!"the man yelled becoming increasingly frustrated, " It's that they hired an actual child to fight cold, uncaring villains who wouldn't think twice about murdering children." 

Thinking back on all the things that the villain had pointed out, Mia realized that he was right about almost everything. The Company obviously didn’t trust her but then again, neither did her colleagues and boss. People feared her, wanted her to be perfect, they had hidden information and lied to her. 

In that moment Mia made a decision that would change the world forever, all because a fifteen year old could only take so much before they stopped trying. 

"Is that offer still open?" 

"pardon?"the villain asked looking rather taken aback. 

"I said," Mia repeated " is that offer still on the table? You know, the one with me joining you?" 

Though surprised the man replied with a shaky, "yes?" that sounded more like a question than an answer. 

Brushing the dust off of her suit Mia slowly pushed herself off of the ground and reached her hand out to shake the villains. 

"Well in that case I would be happy to join the cause." 

As the two walked off discussing plans for the future and the best ways to destroy the company that had raised and betrayed both of them Mia let her hair fall from the tight bun that had stopped it from moving. 

Maybe this time, she thought, she would do something for herself instead of those around her.

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo  
> This is just a short story that I wanted to put out there.  
> Comment and suggestions, please.  
> ok that's it  
>  bye bye


End file.
